inazuma_eleven_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Taro Tsubasa
This page will be the one of the Inazuma Eleven Best OCs 2019, plus the fact it's the 2,600th page. Taro Tsubasa is a boy which first appears in the original anime's 63rd episode. He has fire element despice of his hissatsu's. In GO, Taro Tsubasa returns as a player of Raimon. Now he is a 14 year old teenager, and on the Holy Road round of 64 nationals, he sees that one of his older twins, Kosuke, had his ankle twisted, and he visited him in the hospital. In the Ultimate Bonds Film, he becomes a midfielder of Unlimited Shining due to Fifth Sector's orders. Then he gets kidnapped by Kibayama Douzan because Endou couldn't take him into the match against Ancient Dark. He ends up joining Zero as a forward. In CS, he plays for Raimon, Entaku no Kishidan, El Dorado Team 02 and Chrono Storm. In the alternative universe, he uses to play for Shinsei Inazuma Japan against Destructchers, since he helped Endou to stop the LBX army. He was chosen to play in Inazuma Japan. Later on, he becomes a forward and defender of Earth Eleven. Profile „The winged player that does his best in soccer. Loves being a forward.” (JP version) „Raimon's charm, ferocious striker. Known as the Big Sky Wings.” (EU version) Appearance Young (IE) As a 4 year old in Inazuma Eleven, Taro had a small build and is short like members of Inazuma KFC. He had a light skin tone. He had short, grayish-black hair with two bangs pointed down that fall over his forehead. He has large bright emerald green eyes. He wore a long sleeved blue shirt, gray shorts and red shoes. In season 3, he wears a blue long sleeved hoodie over a white T-shirt, with navy blue pants and red shoes. Teen (GO) Now, Taro is tall, and has an average but slightly muscular body. His hair is the same, but it grows a bit, becomes more wilder and is gunmetal black. His eyes become smaller and he uses to wear bluish-green eyeshadow. He has a bandage on top of his nose, an X-scar on his right cheek and a scar below his left eye. He loses his front bangs, making his hairstyle resemble Tsukiori's. His casuals are a short-sleeved denim jacket with a raised collar and a longer white shirt inside, fitted with brown pants and a loose black belt, and prussian blue-and-white colored sneakers. Personality He is a calm and serious person, though sometimes easily angers and threatens people. Background He has 3 year older twin brothers, the older one being Kosuke and the younger one being Akio. Their parents died because of a disease. Now he and Akio were sent to Kobato family, while Kosuke lived in the Kogarashi Manor, but when he was 13 he started living in Kogarashi. Plot (IE) Season 2 He first appears in episode 63. He was in the Inazuma Caravan so he escaped from the „never-ending threat” at Aliea Academy. In episode 64 and episode 65, he cheered for Raimon because they want to win against Dark Emperors and defest Aliea Academy. Season 3 He makes more appearances than in Season 2. He re-appeared in episode 69, cheering in the stands with Saku and Saku's friends. He was seen wearing Inazuma Japan's uniform. He isn't seen until episode 75 where he was walking through the street. In episode 77 he is seen on the bleachers. He then was seen watching the Asia Finals in the audience. He flies to Liocott Island and watches the Inazuma Japan's matches in the audience. In episode 126, he plays soccer with Inazuma KFC, but he does not play for KFC. He wants to shoot against Munakata. His first hissatsu is revealed to be Tsubasa Shoot. He watches the graduation match with Teikoku, Masato and Jason. Plot (GO) Taro returns in GO as a 14 year old teenager attending Raimon Junior High. He first appears in episode 1. He sees how Tenma stops Death Sword. He later spies on Tsurugi when watching the Raimon vs Kuro no Kishidan match in episode 2 and the opening ceremony in episode 3. He later does the exam with Tenma and Shinsuke in episode 4. On episode 5 he introduces himself to the team. He originally was a part of a Fishing Club. He watches the Eito match from the bench. But he decides to join the match just before the end. He chained Shindou's shoot with a Tsubasa Shoot. As Endou becomes the coach in episode 7, he was shocked how Endou dodged Death Sword. He is also seen watching the last year's Holy Road Finals on TV in episode 8. In episode 9 he is watching the Tengawara match's first half from the bench. He entered the second half and said that it's his time. He dribbled past Harei within his Super Elastico. The second time, which was against Hideki, failed because Hideki had a keshin. He then used Tsubasa Shoot to chain Shindou and Sousha Maestro's Harmonics. In episode 11, he spies on Tsurugi, and finds out that Tsurugi has a brother and what happened in the past. He was given a test during training. He summoned his keshin, Aoki Ryuuk, which shocked the whole Raimon team. He was substituted on and replaced Hamano after Tsurugi disobeyed Fifth Sector's orders by scoring an own goal. He wanted to score a goal 4 times but anything failed, the first two times being stopped by Elephant Press and the others were Tsubasa Shoots stopped by Shinoyama's keshin hissatsu Guardian Shield. He was moved on defense in the second half. He created a hissatsu which stopped Shirato's Bound Flame, which he called Hurricane Tourbillion. He also used it to steal the ball from Nagahisa. After dodging Mugen, he revealed Aoki Ryuuk, which shocked Mannouzaka, and did Raging Claw which scored the final goal. In the match against Teikoku he was shocked that Horasawa is his cousin. He was given a handshake before Endou said that he will replace Tsurugi in the line-up. He used his dribble hissatsu against Horasawa, while the second time was stopped by Sargasso. He then became a MF, replacing Hamano, as Tsurugi comes back. He chains both Buttobi Jump and Death Drop with Tsubasa Shoot. Before the finals, he knows that Endou's seiyuu, Takeuchi Junko, voices both Endou Mamoru and Kaizu Kouichiro. He stays on the bench in the finals but he gets substituted in for Kirino after Tenma and Sangoku switch positions. He steals the ball with Hurricane Tourbillion and then he shoots with his keshin to score the final goal. At the match versus Akizora Challengers, Endou switches out Kirino for Taro, and he stops Koutei Penguin 2-gou with Aoki Ryuuk. He chains Buttobi Jump with Tsubasa Flames. He and Akio visited an injured Kosuke in hospital. They all watch the opening ceremony and the Round of 64 match in the hospital.